A Moon Princess in Love
by Tokyorose627
Summary: Every girl wishes that they could be a Princess and find their true love, but what happens when you are one, but don't remember? Mallory Moto's a normal girl, that just so happens to be friends with a half human/half Saiyan, and just so happens to be the long lost Princess to a Kingdom on the Moon. And what's this about being a Sailor Soldier? *contains elements of Sailor Moon*
1. A Fairytale and a New Friend

**Yay, new story! To let you readers know, yes, this is a Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon Crossover fanfiction, but it's slightly different then most. It stars an OC as the main heroine, and rather has elements of Sailor Moon, rather then crossing over some of the actual canon characters. Now that's not to say that Canon Characters won't be coming in the future, but for right now they won't be. **

**If you have any questions regarding the time line or the way I'm writing my story, such as the elements of Sailor Moon, or how exactly this story will be going, just send me a PM and I'll get back to you!**

**Note: The beginning of this story takes places after the Garlic Jr. Saga, but before the Trunks Saga!***

***I do not own any of the DBZ story lines, Characters, as well as none of the story lines or characters of Sailor Moon. I do however own my own OC, Mallory!***

* * *

"I'm sorry," a young woman's voice sobbed lightly, trying to hold back her tears, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe." Wide eyes in confusion looked back up at the woman, her small hands clasping the long layers of her dress, the soft fabric keeping her calm, however still not knowing of the dangers that her mother and the others knew of.

"Momma, what's wrong?" The young girl asked, one century old, still only a child on this world, Luna; Earth's Moon. The woman above her only wiped her tears as she hugged the child, her daughter, hoping to keep her silent for a few moments longer. However a sudden crash caused the two to jolt, the small child gasping in fright as she smothered herself in her mother's dress to feel safe.

_"She can't remember this." _The young woman knew that her daughter could not remember the horrors that were taking place outside. It would scar her for the rest of her life, if she even had that much time left that is...

"Momma..." The small child called out lightly in fright, her voice quiet as muffled cries an screams could be heard, the woman only holding her daughter for a bit longer.

"Honey, you're a very brave girl." The young woman looked down at her daughter, putting a hand to the girls cheek in affection, hoping only to calm her. The small girl gave a short sigh, however her eyes began to feel heavy, before she went unconscious, her mother catching her daughter carefully. "You're so brave...but I can't have you remember any of this." Her magic would wipe the girls memory, making her forget all that she was forced to witness. A sudden banging on the doors to their hiding spot alerted the poor mother, and she quickly gathered her gifts to her child; a star shaped locket, and a small gold compact with jewels on it, the crescent moon right in its center. "Luna, please take care of her." Another woman stood in the room, dressed in a layered dress of gold and black lace, long smooth black hair coming to the small of her back as she covered herself with a cloak to hid herself, walking over only to be handed the small child.

"Please, my lady, reconsider this. You can't expect me to leave you with that madman!" The woman, Luna, held the small girl in her arms delicately, staring at the other pleadingly, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "Please, Hoshiko, I beg of you. Let me stay and fight while you leave this place!"

"You know I can't do that." Hoshiko glanced back at Luna with a serious look, her short silver hair falling in front of her eyes. "I have to stay here and fight him; I'll be able to give you enough time to leave with Serenity and go somewhere safe, but that's all I can do." Another loud bang against the door made the two women freeze, before Hoshiko motioned for Luna to stand underneath a small incantation with marks from an unknown language and origin written on the floor. "Luna, please, promise me you'll take good care of her." The banging only got louder and more frequent as the wood of the door began to crack and splinter; time was running out.

"I...I promise, my lady." Luna could say nothing else, as the doors burst open with a crash, as dust and smoke flowed into the room.

"She'll be free to start over, and have a new life of her own; please, keep her safe for me, Luna." The Queen's words echoed throughout the room as a strange mark upon her forehead glowed, causing the mark below Luna's feet to come to life as a bright light consumed both of them, the two gone in an instant.

* * *

"What happened after that?" The sound of an excited child's voice echoed off the bedroom walls as she sat in her bed comfortably, hugging her plush cat doll in anticipation. Her lively brown eyes gazed up at the woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties as she sat towards the edge of her bed, her long black hair tied in a bun above her head.

"You already know what happens next Mallory," The woman chuckled at the young child's excitement, "The Queen, with the last of her power, cast away the darkness from the remains of her kingdom, while her only daughter was taken here to Earth to be reborn." Mallory continued to bounce up and down on her mattress bed, a gigantic grin on her face.

"And that means that the princess could be any girl on Earth!"

"Exactly," the woman, Luna, gave a gentle smile towards the child as she rest a hand on top of the girls hair, ruffling it lightly, "and only she can find the silver crystal that will restore her kingdom and her people." The older woman became silent for a moment, before brandishing her gentle smile once more. "And now it's time for you and me to go to bed; it's almost midnight."

"But I'm not tired yet." Mallory complained lightly, hugging onto her plush cat in her arms. "Aunt Luna, can't I stay up a bit longer, please?"

"You know you can't, you need your rest tomorrow if you want to go and play; unless you'd rather sleep in all day?" The small girl instantly stopped complaining, although she gave a small giggle back in return. Luna's hand came down to pet the small child's head affectionately, giving a small sigh. "Good night my little one."

"Good night Aunt Luna." Mallory said back, closing her eyes to begin sleeping as Luna got to her feet and began walking out of the room softly, hoping not to disturb the small girl. The door closed softly, leaving Mallory to sleep, but that wasn't her plan. The footsteps behind the door got softer and softer, before Mallory opened her eyes as she sat up, a small grin on her face. Turning over on her bed, she reached for the small latch to her window as she slowly opened the windows, a cool breeze entering her room as the moon's light shone down on her and her bed, as if a beacon, beckoning her to come walk it's surface.

A small sigh escaped the girls lips as she lay her chin on her forearms resting on the window sill, taking in the cool breeze. It always made her happy seeing the moon and its soft glow, the story still fresh in her mind; her eyes reflected the moons glow, shimmering in wonder at the object in the sky. "So the princess could be anywhere on Earth..." A yawn came from her lips, breaking her concentration, but she was fine with it. Rather sleepily, she closed the windows and locked them, but kept the curtains open to let the moons glow cover her nestled form in bed. Mallory's eyes slowly began to drift close, her breathing becoming a slow rhythm, before one final thought came to her mind.

_"Maybe... just maybe, I could be..."_

* * *

The sun was shining through the thin layer of clouds that passed by, the plants and leaves from the trees above following the current of the breeze that melded with the spring time. In only a few weeks time, Luna had gotten a new job in the city nearby, having to unfortunately leave her six year old niece by herself. Mallory had been fine on her own so far, but still there was always that hint of nervousness that would then manifest into stress at the slightest thought of danger that could come to the girl. However, with enough persuasion, Mallory was able to put to doubt her Aunt's stressful and worrisome thoughts for her to go to her job, and so far, everything had been as it had always been. However, not everyone was happy with the new adjustments...

"_So_ _bored..._" Mallory's groan echoed though the small house as she lay on the floor, looking back at the plain white ceiling above her. Her hair, tied in tiny pigtails, were sprawled next to her head, as her eyes locked at the white bland space with dis-interest, a frown on her lips as she rolled around to lay on her stomach, which was now growling. Lazily getting to her feet, Mallory grabbed an apple from the table nearby in the living room, as she looked out towards the window of their house, taking a small bite of the fruit.

"Maybe I should go outside; it's probably better then being stuck in the house all day." Mallory said aloud, taking her apple with her as she walked out of the house, making sure to lock the door as she began her walk. A small sigh escaped her lips as she walked along the road by her house, looking at all of the trees that surrounded the house she and her Aunt lived in. They didn't have any neighbors, their house being cut off from most places, having to drive to get groceries or other necessities; it was a hassle sometimes, but it was what they had to do to live in a place so far from the city. "If only there were other six year olds, maybe I wouldn't be so bored all the time." A sudden group of crows fleeing from the trees nearby startled her, jumping from the sound as she almost dropped her apple. Before she could recover, she heard what sounded like...fighting? She could hear two voices, somewhere nearby, but she couldn't exactly see them.

"Should I go and check?" Mallory asked herself, her hands slightly shaking as her heart was still beating a bit fast from the scare she had just received. As much as it scared her to go towards the noise, it also excited her a bit, curiosity taking over her childish mind, wanting a sense of adventure in her life. With shaky feet, the girls pink shoes began to walk towards the noise, slowly at first, but continuing on. Her hands gripped the apple tightly, almost bruising the poor fruit as the shouts and yells got louder and louder. She hadn't noticed how far she was from her house, but it was the last thing she was worried about, as her brown eyes noticed a house nearby the noise; someone else lived in the West District like her Aunt and herself? The only people she had heard that lived around here were farmers or people that didn't want to live in the city, but those were few to come by; and even if they did live here, they all lived too far away for Mallory and her Aunt to know very well.

_ "I wonder who lives here?" _She secretly hoped other kids her age lived here, not wanting to be the only kid around, but her thoughts were interrupted when the loud yells were right nearby. Mallory's body stiffened slightly, her hands gripping the apple tightly, as if it would jump out of the palms of her hands if she let go. Her heart was beating faster and faster, but not out of fear, but out of slight excitement. Slowly she jogged over to a nearby bush, kneeling towards it in order to be hidden from view, before she peered over the leaves quietly. Her chocolate brown eyes widened slightly as she took in the scene in front of her, not knowing what exactly she was seeing. What she could understand, was two people were...fighting? No, more like practicing for something; whatever it was, she didn't know. One was a boy, a boy her age! At least, she thought he was; he was around her same height, and had long, thick, black hair, and was wearing a dark blue shirt and pants with a red sash tied around his waist. What made Mallory even more surprised however, was the person the man was practicing with, or...whatever he was. He was tall, really tall, and his skin was green, and he even had antennas on the top of his head like the space aliens in her books!

"Come on Gohan, keep up! You're getting slower with each punch you throw!" The green man yelled out, interrupting Mallory's concentration on him as she watched the two, entranced by the display. She had never seen anything like this! It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen; the two were throwing punches and kicks like the people in the movies she saw on TV! The boy, whose name she now knew as Gohan, kept dodging each punch and kick that the green man gave, before he threw a kick back, making the green man block the attack, before the two stopped for a short moment, the two staring each other down.

"Told you I was getting better Piccolo!" Gohan said back breathlessly, taking in heaves of air, however still having the energy to keep his hands up in fists. The green man, Piccolo, simple gave a small 'hmph', a small smirk coming to his lips, when suddenly he stopped, breaking his fighting stance to stand tall.

"Gohan, do you feel that." It wasn't a question, more like a command, as if he was making sure that they boy could still sense the ki of other people.

"Uh, I can _kinda_ feel something." That would have to do, but more training would be in order. A few moments of silence followed as Mallory continued to watch, slightly hidden behind the bush as she waited for what was going to happen next.

"Someone's here, watching us." Piccolo said back, his eyes turning to a glare, his body becoming more tense. Mallory's heart felt as if it stopped beating for a few short seconds, as she ducked behind the bush as fast as possible, her heart now skyrocketing to a thousands beats per second. How did that guy know she was here?! Her legs were buckling slightly, her body beginning to shake in fear of what was going to happen. Piccolo was still silent, before his eyes glanced to his right, his eyes falling towards the sight of the bushes. "You, behind the bushes; show yourself." His voice was demanding and loud in tone, and a loud squeak from Mallory soon followed. She jumped from the sudden call, her hands jolting in surprise as her apple flew in the air, flying past the bushes to fall against the ground, rolling against the grass until it stopped short a few inches from Gohan's foot.

"Huh?" The boy kneeled down and grabbed the fruit, seeing the small bite mark, before looking back towards the bushes. Walking over towards the bushes slowly, he swallowed lightly before moving the branches with one of his hands, finally seeing the spy behind the bushes. The boy was rather speechless when he found a quivering girl, around his age no less, with short brown hair pulled in short pigtails, wearing a pink shirt and blue shorts, and pink shoes; her small hands covered her eyes, laying against the nearby tree as her knees were tucked in close to her chest. _"She must have been really scared by Piccolo"_, Gohan thought to himself. Slowly walking closer to the girl, he cleared his throat slightly, grabbing the girls attention. "H-hey, are you ok?" Mallory's body stopped shaking, but only slightly, as her closed palms slowly opened to let the girl look through the cracks of her fingers, seeing the boy above her, apple in hand.

"...I," Her voice was shaky, but she swallowed lightly as she looked at the boy in front of her, "I think so." Gohan gave a small smile, reaching his free hand that wasn't holding the apple towards the girl, her brown eyes blinking slightly at the gesture.

"It's ok." His voice was so gentle, it made her heart beat slower, losing it's fast paced rhythm in mere seconds. Shakily taking her hands away from her eyes, Mallory brought her smaller hand to Gohan's slightly larger one, before she felt herself be pulled slightly, until she was back onto her feet. "Who are you anyways?"

"Why were spying on us?" Piccolo's statement cut through the thick air like a knife to butter as Mallory jumped once more, hiding behind Gohan for some sort of protection from the green man that was yelling at her. Gohan was a bit speechless, not sure what to say to the girl hiding behind him, but he turned to Piccolo, a small frown on his face.

"Come on Piccolo, she's not evil or anything. She was just probably watching us train is all, right?" His statement was directed towards Mallory as he glanced back towards the girl, to which she gave a small nod of her head. Her eyes connected with Gohan's for a few moments, seeing the soft expression he was giving her.

"_He's nice_," she thought to herself, "_at least he's not yelling at me, unlike that big, scary man". _Speaking of the scary man, he was about to speak again, possibly to argue with Gohan, but another voice called out through the trees, all three heads turning towards it.

"Gohan, lunch's ready!" It was a female voice that called out to the boy, as Mallory looked to where the sound was coming from.

"Come on Gohan, Chi-Chi's calling." Piccolo's low voice said towards the six year old, but he glanced to see that Gohan still had the girl behind him. "Leave before I get angry." He directed this towards Mallory once more, but she simply stayed behind Gohan, her face almost buried in the boy's long hair. Piccolo gave an annoyed groan, before turning away from the two children. "Fine, I'm going. Gohan, take care of her yourself and come to the house before Chi-Chi gets furious." The tall man began walking in the direction of the house, before the two could no longer see him, before it fell silent. Once she saw that the coast was clear, Mallory's head popped up from behind Gohan, before she slowly backed away from him.

"T-Thank you." Gohan's eyes widened lightly towards the girl behind him, so far he hadn't heard her say a word, until now that is.

"No problem. Sorry about my friend, he's kinda got a temper; but he's nice once you get to know him." The two suddenly fell silent again, glancing nervously towards and away from each other, before Gohan cleared his throat. "So, why _were_ you watching us?" Mallory glanced away nervously, fidgeting with her hands as a small hint of a blush came to her cheeks.

"I-I heard noises coming from nearby, so I wanted to know...what they were." Her voice was soft, trying to speak but her nerves were getting to her. She glanced back at Gohan once more, fidgeting slightly. "I'm not..I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"O-Oh..." Gohan understood the girl's curiosity, knowing that him and Piccolo were probably loud when they trained. "Well, that guy that was with me is Piccolo." Gohan then looked back at Mallory, before awkwardly holding the fruit he had picked up towards her. Her brown eyes landed onto the fruit, looking at it, before glancing back at the boy in front of her. "My name's Gohan; what's yours?" Mallory was a bit speechless; despite her hiding from them and not being able to fully answer his friend, this boy, Gohan, was being so nice to her. Slowly, her hand came back to take the fruit carefully from Gohan's hand, holding it in her own hands. She was silent for a few minutes, before giving a small, almost minuscule smile.

"M-My names Mallory." Gohan gave a small smile, glad that he could get an answer, before another call from his mother alerted him; he had to get back soon.

"Uh, my mom's calling me for lunch." The answer was somewhat awkward, Gohan not sure what else to say. He looked at the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl in front of him, before giving a grin. "Hey, you wanna come over and have lunch? I'm sure my mom would like to meet you."

"Uh..." Was it a good idea? She just met Gohan, and even though he was nice, her Aunt had told her not to go with random people, and she wanted to listen to her. However, at the same time, she had just met them, and she was kind of curious about the house nearby. Looking back at Gohan, she nervously rubbed her arm with her free hand. "My Aunt told me that I shouldn't be talking to strangers," she glanced back at Gohan however with a smile, "but you gave me your name, and I gave you mine, so we're not strangers anymore." The boy gave a grin, as well as a laugh, as Mallory did too, before another loud call came once more from his mother.

"Oh, mom's gonna get mad if we don't go over there now. Come on!" Taking her hand in his, Gohan began to run with Mallory in tow, the girl, a bit surprised, keeping up with his running as best as possible. The fruit she had been given back fell out of her hand, but it was long forgotten by the thoughts of excitement that she had gotten from making a new friend.

* * *

"Gohan, finally. I gave Piccolo his food but you weren't with him. I was getting worried-" Chi-Chi's voice trailed off at the sight of her son, however the oddest thing being that he was in the company of a girl his own age. "Gohan, who's this?" She didn't know of any other houses with families, and the closest neighbors were the farmers a few miles west. Her hands set down the dishes of food she prepared by the table next to her, her eyes looking towards the two children.

"Oh, mom this is Mallory. I met her while Piccolo and I were training." The boy gave a smile as he introduced the girl next to him, who was fidgeting nervously, but respectfully looking at the woman.

"H-Hello." Mallory's voice squeaked out quickly in hopes of trying to sound normal, but her nerves were getting to her, her voice coming out shaky. The woman, Chi-Chi, walked over to the children, before bending down to look at Mallory with a small smile.

"Why hello there Mallory, I'm Chi-Chi, Gohan's mother. Do you live around here?" the woman was rather curious, not knowing of many people that lived around here; most rather lived in the convenience of the city nearby. The small girl gave a small nod, pointing towards the direction in which she came.

"I live down that way; though, I don't really know how long I walked for." A sudden sound of a stomach growling caused the girl to stop talking, her face blushing red as her hand came to her stomach. A chuckle from Chi-Chi made the girl glance back the woman, as her hand came to pat Mallory's shoulder lightly.

"By the sound of your stomach I'm guessing you walked a while to find our house. Why don't I call your mother and have her come over to pick you up?" Chi-Chi walked over towards the phone she kept in the kitchen, picking up the device. "In the mean time you can have some food."

"I don't have a mom." That statement caused both Chi-Chi and Gohan to look towards the girl, the older woman a bit stunned.

"You...don't have a mom?" Mallory gave a shake of her head, her look of a dazed numbness; she thought it was normal to not have one, wasn't it?

"I don't know what happened to my mom, but I live with my Aunt Luna. She takes care of me, and reads me stories all the time; but she's not home right now. She works in this big building in the city way far away." Chi-Chi gave a small nod, knowing which city the girl was talking about; at least this girl wasn't an orphan or anything too horrible.

"Well...until your Aunt Luna comes back, you can stay with myself and Gohan; how does that sound?" She gave a kind smile to the girl, hopefully to ease her of any more nervousness she may have had. A breath of relief came over her when she saw Mallory give a small nod, as she took the girls hand and lead her to the table, letting the girl take her own seat as Chi-Chi went back to preparing more food. "Help yourself to whatever you'd like Mallory; I make a lot for my Gohan, and trust me, if you don't take any fast, he's bound to eat it all."

"Mom..." Gohan gave an embarrassed groan as he sat in the seat next to Mallory, his face flushing lightly as he took a plate, before giving one to Mallory as well. "Here, just take whatever you want." Mallory blinked slightly as she took the plate in her hand, looking over at the food on the table. There was white steamed rice, as well as fried rice, and from what she has eaten before, Mallory could see shrimp tempura, as well as chicken teriyaki as well.

"You really make all this food by yourself?" Mallory asked towards Chi-Chi, the girl still holding her plate awkwardly. The woman glanced back at Mallory with a smile, giving a nod.

"Of course; I have to make delicious meals for my Gohan. You should of seen me when I was making all of this food for his father. I would make so much, and he would just eat it all in one sitting, and I would just have to make more after that. Even though it was a lot of work, I loved doing it, and I still do even now." She came over to set one more dish down, a bowl filled with steaming dumplings, as her hand came to pinch Gohan's cheek lightly in playfulness. "My Gohan has to get all big and strong if he wants to train, and more importantly, he needs to eat a lot for that brain power of his. He's got a lot of studying ahead of him, right Gohan?" The boy groaned at the embarrassingly affectionate gesture from his mother, but once she stopped he gave a nod.

"Right mom." Gohan agreed with a small smile, though still a hint embarrassed from his pinched cheek. Mallory simply continued to listen, beginning to pick food, such as the rice and the shrimp tempura first, reaching over the table for the salt and the sauce, before she adjusted herself in the chair once more. Chi-Chi gave a small sigh of content as she sat in the chair across from the two, giving a small smile as her attention went back to Mallory.

"But enough about myself and Gohan, what about you Mallory? What's your Aunt Luna like?" Mallory chewed on one of the tempura she ate, before swallowing, looking back at Chi-Chi.

"She's really nice, and she makes really good food and reads me stories sometimes. Though she can be really scary when she gets mad." Chi-Chi gave a small chuckle at the girl's answer, handing Mallory a glass of water for when she needed it.

"Well I can't wait to meet her, she sounds like a very nice woman. Though it must be lonely to have to sit in your house for so long by yourself; don't you have anyone to play with or talk to?" Her answer was given when a stuffed mouthed Mallory shook her head, waiting to swallow before speaking.

"No, it's always just me. The only person I've found that's nearby is Gohan." The girl glanced to the boy next to her, noticing the boy basically shoveling food down his mouth at a rather fast pace. Her eyes blinked, a bit confused as to how he could eat so fast, maybe he was just really hungry? "Hey, aren't you gonna choke if you eat that fast?" Gohan's frantic motions to grab more food halted when he heard Mallory speak, turning to look towards the girl, his mouth stuffed to the brim with various types of food from the table.

"Gohan, don't shovel down food in your mouth! I know your used to eating like that, but we have a guest, show some manners!" Chi-Chi's scolding voice came towards Gohan like a battering ram as he hurriedly swallowed, giving a sheepish look to his mother.

"Sorry." He gave a slight nervous chuckle before answering, but that only earned a giggle from Mallory, who had watched in interest. She continued to eat more food, at a slower pace then Gohan of course, as the two children continued to eat together and talk about different things, learning more and more things as time passed. Mallory was sure that she would get used to Chi-Chi and Gohan; they were nice to her, and they made great food too!

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of my niece while I was gone. I'm sorry for any inconvenience she may have caused." Luna bowed apologetically towards Chi-Chi, the sunset behind her illuminating her figure, as well as Mallory's, who was standing next to her as she held her had.

"Oh no, it was no problem at all. She was actually really nice to have around, she and Gohan got along really well actually." Chi-Chi gave a smile towards her son and Mallory, as Luna gave a small sigh of relief. "Mallory actually told me that you work in the next city over, West City, correct?"

"Oh, yes that's right. I've had to switch jobs so my hours have been changed constantly. I have to take early morning shifts and unfortunately I have to leave her home alone until I come back in the evenings. It's even more stressful due to myself home-schooling her, but in the end it's what I have to do." Luna gave a small sigh, patting her niece on the shoulder. Chi-Chi blinked slightly at the fact, silent for a few minutes before she came up with an idea.

"Well, actually I have an idea." Luna blinked slightly when she heard Chi-Chi, but the woman continued. "Since you have work so early, and don't come back till the evenings, why doesn't Mallory come by here and stay with myself and Gohan until you come back?"

"A-Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to impose on you or your family."

"It's no trouble at all! Besides, I'm sure Gohan wouldn't mind having someone here to play with. I can even help you with tutoring Mallory, I happen to home-school Gohan as well, so I have more then enough room to take in another student." Luna was speechless, not exactly sure what to say towards this woman's hospitality and generosity.

"I...well, sure, why not? It'll be good for Mallory to not be by herself at the house, plus she could always use some more time with studying, especially with someone else with her." Luna gave a small smile, as she glanced back at Mallory, the girl giving a smile back towards her Aunt. "So, what do you say Mallory? You alright with that?"

"Of course!" Mallory gave a grin towards Luna, before looking back at Gohan, who had a smile on his face.

"I guess that means you and I are friends from now on!" Gohan said with a smile, as Mallory returned to smile just as enthusiastically.

"Of course!" The two laughed together as the evening began to dwindle, the two families leaving their separate ways for their equal night's rest. The excitement that Gohan and Mallory felt had no bounds; neither child could sleep that night.

* * *

***So...good? Bad? Any notes or anything you'd like to share? Please, please, please send in reviews! i need reviews in order to know how my writing is, as well as give me fuel to let me know that you like my story, or don't like it, or whatever!**

**Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! it's only gonna get better from here on out!***


	2. Her Training Begins Now

***Yeah, next chapter ahead! This was a pretty fast update and I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I'm trying to make my chapters at least five thousand words, but that's really difficult with a story like this. Plus I want to try to keep chapters fleshed out rather then condensed. **

**Anyways, onto the next chapter!***

* * *

"So how come you and Piccolo are always training?" A few weeks had passed since Mallory and Gohan's parents had decided that Mallory would be dropped off every day while her Aunt was at work, and Mallory had all kinds of questions to ask Gohan each time. Most of them were normal, like did they always live here, or if Gohan had any other siblings, but this one question was always in the back of her mind.

"Hm?" The black haired boy next to her turned his head towards her after hearing the question, pencil in hand stopping mid-stroke on the paper below him. "You mean when Piccolo and I train outside?"

"Yeah. I always see you guys outside training and practicing, but what is it for exactly?" Gohan blinked for a few moments, his pencil being settled next to his paper as he gave a small hum in thought, glancing away from the girl next to him.

"Well, I don't really do it for any sort of reason. My dad taught me a lot of training, and so did Piccolo; it's just kinda something that I've gotten used to doing. Though my mom doesn't really like it when I stay out for too long; she'd rather have me doing my studies then practice my martial arts." He gave a somewhat nervous laugh, remembering the last time Chi-Chi scolded him for being out and fighting with Piccolo for so long.

"It looks really fun though, being able to throw those punches and kicks so fast. I wish I could learn how to do that stuff." Mallory said with a small moan of complaint, as she kicked her feet under the table in a small rhythm.

"I'm sure you could, it just takes practice is all." The boy watched as Mallory gave a short frown, taking a plain rice ball that Chi-Chi had made for the kids as a snack while they studied. Putting a pinch of salt, Mallory ate the delicious food as she stayed silent, before they got back to work. After an hour or so, they could at least finally take a break and relax for a short time.

* * *

A grunt cut through the air as Mallory's brown eyes took in the scene before her; much like before, she had grown accustom to watching Gohan and Piccolo train each and every day. She always thought it was the coolest thing in the world, and seeing it right in front of her was a lot better then watching it on a screen.

"Go Gohan, you can beat 'em!" Mallory cheered with a wave of her hand, the two locked in a heated struggle as kicks and punches whizzed by; even a mere blink of an eye could have Mallory miss something exciting. Her brown eyes however, still locked on the sight before her, became distracted by something nearby; a small rustle of the bushes, so faint that even Gohan and Piccolo didn't break contact to address it. "Hm?" The girl got to her feet, brushing her blue shorts of any grass or dirt, as well as her floral powder blue shirt, as she began to make her way towards the noise. "I'll be right back! I saw something nearby!"

"Okay!" The answer came back rushed and gruff from Gohan, trying to answer and concentrate at the same time, although in perspective it looked as if neither of the fighters were really paying attention. Giving a small wave back for good measure, Mallory began on her small trek through the bushes and trees to find whatever she saw nearby. She knew it was black, and it was moving; maybe it was an animal? She couldn't think of anything else at the moment, pushing branches out of her face as she spit out a few leaves that flew into her open mouth when she had sneezed a few moments before. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Mallory trailed off to herself, walking farther and farther until she found herself by the road that lead to more outdoors, or towards West City. "Now where'd whatever I saw go?" Mallory put her hand above her eyes as she began to scan the area, seeing only the road and more trees, as well as hills of grass farther down. "Maybe I lost it?" She turned around as her eyes continued to scan the area, when a shadow came over, turning the girl's attention towards whatever was behind her.

"Why hello there," A male was near her, around maybe mid to late thirties, with short, oily looking hair and somewhat wrinkled clothing, "what's an adorable little girl like you doing out all by herself?" Mallory looked up at the man for a few moments, unsure of what to say. He was talking nicely to her, but he seemed off, making the girl feel uncomfortable.

"I-I'm just looking for something..." She answered back meekly to the man, not sure on how to answer. She didn't want to answer him, remembering the advice that her Aunt had given her, but the man was looming over her, and she said the first thing that came to her head. "U-uh, I have to go now; my friends will be wondering where I am-"

"Here, why don't I take you back myself; it would be rude of me to leave a little girl to walk all by herself without anyone to protect her." The man's voice held a tone that meant otherwise, and Mallory took a few steps back from the man, her legs starting to shake. Mallory turned on her heel, intent on running as fast as her small legs could carry her, but she jolted as a yelp escaped her lips when a large hand grabbed at her right arm, pulling her back before the girl had any chance to escape.

"Let go!" Mallory yelled, trying to pry her arm free of the man's grip, feeling herself be lifted off the ground as her legs started to kick and flail to try and injure the man grabbing her. "Let go!"

"Stop...squirming! The faster I kidnap you," the man struggled to hold the girl in his arms, trapping her in a bear hug to get her to stop flailing and kicking, "the faster I get...my ransom!" Mallory never stopped trying to escape, the man's putrid breath running along her skin as her legs moved up in down in rapid motions in order to do something to get away; it was all she could now that the man had her arms trapped.

"Let go, I said...let _go!_" A sudden flash occurred as a gold crescent moon shaped mark appeared on the small child's forehead, as it emitted a faint white glow. The kidnapper was stunned by the sudden action, at a loss for words, when, as if by magic, a sudden force pushed him off his feet, causing him to fall to the ground, his grip on the girl gone as she landed on the ground with a thud, whimpering slightly. "W-What happened?" Her voice was groggy, her vision blurry as Mallory's hearing was muffled, a faint ringing in her ears. She could see the man getting up, yelling something, but his voice was too muffled that she couldn't understand what he had declared. Getting to her wobbling feet, she tried to run in the direction that she had come from, but a sudden grip and forceful tug of one of her pigtails had her yell out in pain, her small hands coming up to try to claw at the man's hand.

_"Mallory! Where are you?!" _Gohan's voice echoed through the forest as the girl momentarily ceased her struggling, hearing her friends voice nearby.

"Gohan-" The man's hand sped out to cover the girl's mouth, but she quickly reacted as she inched her mouth forward to harshly bite on the man's thumb.

"Ahh!" The man's loud cry of pain only fueled Mallory to bite down harder, specks of red coming to the surface before she felt herself be harshly thrown to the ground, a small trail of the man's blood on the corner of her lips. "Grrr, you damn brat!"

"Mallory!" The girl's brown eyes turned to her left when she saw Gohan come into to view, skidding onto the road under his feet to face the man. Gohan held a glare towards the man as he got into his fighting stance, in front of his friend to protect her. "What'd you do to my friend?!"

"Not another one..." The kidnapper muttered under his breath hastily, backing up a few steps, seeing the situations wasn't in his favor. Having another kid around would complicate things, he'd be a witness. His hand came towards his back pocket as a shine of silver alerted Gohan to the weapon the man was taking out; a pocket knife. "Step aside kid, unless you wanna get cut!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice came from behind the kidnapper as he jumped, his vision turning to see none other than a tall, strange, looking green man behind him, towering over him in height. A yelp escaped the man as he hastily took his knife and stabbed it towards Piccolo, but the weak knife only broke upon contact of the alien, as the man's eyes widened in fear.

"Y-You...what-" the man was cut off instantly with a punch to his gut, effectively knocking him out before any actual harm could be done to him or the kids. As his lifeless body fell in a heap, the alien could only give a gruff sigh of annoyance, as he walked over to where Gohan was, seeing the boy comforting his friend.

"You ok?" Gohan asked softly as Mallory could only nod, the girl giving a shaky nod, however small tears were evident in her eyes. Wiping the blood from her mouth, as well as her tears, she slowly got to her feet, with the help of Gohan, before looking at Piccolo.

"Thank you Piccolo."

"You have to be more careful next time." The alien said back with a slight hint of annoyance, "What were you doing all the way over by the road anyway?" Mallory was about to speak, but went silent as she went back in her head what she was doing. She was chasing after something, however she didn't know what it was.

"Nothing, I was just...walking around was all."

"_Hmph,_ kids today are too careless. You need to be more prepared for something like that to happen, or who knows what could have happened if Gohan and I hadn't come in time." A small frown appeared on Mallory's face as she glanced towards Gohan, before looking back at Piccolo suddenly.

"Then teach me!" Both Piccolo and Gohan blinked from the sudden answer from the girl, both turning to look at her; Gohan was more surprised then Piccolo was, the green skinned alien having a more interested stare down with the girl.

"Mallory, I don't think-"

"Well I do! You said that I need to be more prepared, how prepared can you be when you've trained in martial arts? I'll be able to defend myself if anything like that happens again, it's perfect!" Mallory glanced from Piccolo, to Gohan as she gave her friend a smile, nodding to the boy exuberantly; she was determined to learn, doing anything that it took to get better. "You...you said that I could do it Gohan, all I would need is practice. you believe in me...right?" Her voice went soft as her question was directed to the six year old boy, as he looked at her silently. He could tell that Mallory was serious, and in the end it would keep her safe. Giving a smirk, he nodded to Mallory, before turning to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, I know Mallory can do it; we can even teach her while you and I are training!" The alien gave a small groan, seeing the two children look towards him with pleading eyes, before he groaned once more.

"Fine, I'll teach you, but have you two even thought of what Chi-Chi or Luna will say?" Both Gohan an Mallory's pleading looks dwindled to one of slight realization, as the two looked back at each other, slight grimaces on their faces.

It was going to take a miracle for Luna to agree, let alone Chi-Chi.

* * *

It had been three months since Mallory's training with Gohan and Piccolo had started, and it wasn't any easier in the beginning then it was now. Piccolo was a tough teacher, but Gohan had noticed that he was going much easier on her then he had been with him; the only revolving fact being that Mallory wasn't like Gohan, she couldn't take the punches or the kicks that they gave when they went all out. Despite that setback however, Mallory, now seven years old, continued to train every day and every night with her teacher, and her best friend.

"Ok, I'm all set. I knew I should have gotten all of my stuff together last night..." Mallory complained to herself as she dressed herself quickly in her training gear, a white tank top and a pair of pink shorts that fig snugly around her waist, as well as a pair of running shoes that her Aunt had gotten her for her seventh birthday. Moving her now longer brown hair out of her face, she came sprinting out of her house as fast as she could. Mallory began to make her way towards the Son House with a grin on her face, thinking of all the things that she would be learning with Gohan and Piccolo today; there was still so much to learn from them, like how to control the energy in her body known as ki, and so much more she didn't even know about. She had been practicing for so long, but so far she gotten some progress, but not enough in her own eyes; she knew she would succeed though, she would get stronger with the help of her friends and family supporting her. A smile came to the girl's lips as she continued to run towards the Son house, when something caught her vision. Something flying in the sky, in strange clothing, what appeared to be a person; white boots with blue leggings and a strange chest piece?

"What the?" Mallory was speechless as the figure in the sky flew farther away from her, as Mallory quickly began to run at top speed to get a better look. Her breath was ragged as she made it to the Son house, and by then, the figure in the sky was long gone. She had noticed the figure had long, thick black hair, and she thought to herself, not thinking it could be possible, but still, it looked so much like him; so much like Gohan. Taking deep breaths, she glanced over at the Son house as she heard loud yelling, the voice belonging to Chi-Chi.

"Oh no! Dad, there he goes again!" Chi-Chi's head popped out from the Son house window as a rather hulking, large man cam into view, with glasses and a strange hat with horns on top. A groan came from Chi-Chi, as well as a sentence that Mallory couldn't make out, before the girl ran over towards the window.

"Chi-Chi!" The woman, as well as the man next to her, turned towards the young girls voice as Chi-Chi gave a surprised look at Mallory.

"M-Mallory!" The woman was astonished to see the seven year old girl nearby, and so fast no less. Panting a few breaths to regain the oxygen she had used up, she looked back at the woman, her eyes wide in confusion and shock.

"Gohan," the girl panted for more breath as her heart beat a mile a minute at the sight she had just seen, "he can fly?! Where is he going?!" The adult woman was at a loss for words as the seven year old in front of her asked these questions; any sort of excuse left her mind in an instant. Giving a small sigh, she glanced towards Mallory as she motioned for her to come inside.

"Come on inside and take a rest Mallory. As much as I would like to give you the answers, I think it would be better to have Gohan tell you when he gets back." The brown haired girl blinked in slight confusion at the statement, but began to walk towards the house without any sort of objection.

Just what exactly was Gohan keeping from her?

* * *

**Liked? **

**Disliked?**

**Just to let you know, this chapter ends with the ending to the DBZ episode 118, Frieza's Counterattack! The next chapter will most likely going through bits and pieces of the next few episodes, rather then explaining every little detail of each episode after.**

**As always, Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! They let me know what you or don't like about the story, and I always like to have some criticism, wether it be good or bad!**

**Until next time!**


	3. His Secret Revealed!

***Yay, next chapter! It took me a while to produce this one due to having trouble with how I was going to have Mallory find out and with explaining everything about Saiyans and such, but not going too overboard and it just being long, giant paragraphs. I hope this was a good chapter for you, and once again, sorry if it's a bit too short. **

**The next few chapters will also be short I think, mostly time skipping to the three year time skip and going into some details about the Cell Games and mostly what mallory will be doing during those times that stuff is going on. I also plan for their to be a chapter about Gohan's birthday, or maybe that'll be a separate story all together; most likely chapter.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter for you all!***

* * *

**First P.O.V.:**

* * *

All I could do was comply with Chi-Chi as I sat down on the couch that was set up in their small living room I had been in so many times before. I looked at the books that were set down on the living room's table in front of me, books on math, science, and other subjects that Gohan and I were studying together. My breathing was normal, calm, but the thoughts in my head were going a mile a minute, all jumbled up like a puzzle that couldn't be put together. Why was my best friend keeping secrets from me? I know that flying would be a _huge_ deal to anyone, but _still_! My eyes could see Chi-Chi move into the kitchen nearby with the large man, who she had introduced to me as her father, the Ox King, before when I had walked inside. I remembered giving him a polite nod of my head, but to be honest, my mind was more concerned about Gohan, and what he would possibly say once I confronted him on the subject. My eyes glanced towards the window nearby the couch I sat in, seeing the direction that Gohan flew off in, as I gave a frown; he was gonna give me an answer, even if it killed me.

* * *

Gohan was lucky that I had to go back to my house to grab something quickly; if he was even back at his house yet I mean. It had already been an hour or two and still no sign of him, before I had noticed that I had left my sweatband back at my house. It was something I always wore, which made me leave to come and get it. Gving a huff, the frown still on my face, I locked my house door with my band on my wrist, before starting the journey back to Chi-Chi's once again.

"Stupid Gohan, stupid secrets..." I had a grumpy look on my face, I could feel it; I could even feel my hands tightening up into fists like I was used to doing in our training. "He even skipped out on our training; Piccolo too!" Before I could complain anymore, I saw something familiar up in the sky far away, near where Chi-Chi lived; it was Gohan...and someone else? "Finally!" I exclaimed with haste, beginning towards Chi-Chi's in a sprint, feeling the rush of adrenaline kick in. _"He better not fly off again..."_ I grumbled inside my head, continuing to run until I finally made it, only to see something shoot out of the Son house, and smack straight into the rock nearby in the backyard. "Wha-" I heard a groan, the voice sounding familiar as I ran closer, only to see Chi-Chi as the thing that shot out of the house! "Chi-Chi!" I screamed in horror as I ran over to her as fast as I could, only to see Gohan and another man run over as well, one that looked almost like Gohan.

"Oh my gosh, Chi-Chi I'm so sorry!" I could see the older man apologizing over and over as he lifted Chi-Chi up with ease, taking her inside as quickly as possible, with myself and Gohan following in after him. My questions for Gohan would have to wait unfortunately; Chi-Chi needed more of my help then I needed answers at the moment.

* * *

"_What exactly am I gonna say?"_ I kept thinking that to myself as I waited inside the living room of the Son house; Gohan and I had run back in after Chi-Chi had gotten hurt, but I was left to wait in the living room while Gohan and that other man were inside the kitchen, helping patch up Chi-Chi's injuries. Who was that guy anyways? I'm sure I've never seen him before, but Gohan and Chi-Chi seem to know him if he's helping Gohan with his mom.

"I'll let Gohan train with you, but I also want him to study too!" I jumped slightly when I could hear Chi-Chi's voice from the kitchen nearby where she was getting patched up; I always knew when something was serious when Chi-Chi talked about or mentioned Gohan's studies. The talking got a bit louder before it finally stopped, but after a few minutes of silence, I got a bit curious. I could feel myself leaning forward on the couch I sat at on order to possibly hear more of the conversation that they were having in the kitchen, but I couldn't hear anything after. "Maybe they finished talking already?" I whispered to myself in confusion, still only hearing silence coming from the room next door.

"Mallory, you can come in now!" The sudden call of my name from the kitchen made me jump from my seat, almost tripping against the wood floor as I steadied myself, my heart beating a mile a minute.

"U-Uh, ok!" Taking a small breath to calm myself down, I walked over towards the kitchen, seeing Chi-Chi at the table in bandages, as well as Gohan and the man that had helped before. I gave a nervous look towards the two adults and Gohan, glancing back at each of them until I finally stood in front of the small group.

"Sorry for scaring you Mallory." Chi-Chi apologized with a small apologetic smile on her face, but I could see a small glare aimed towards the man next to her; by how I had seen him apologizing to Chi-Chi, I guess he was the one that did that to her...somehow. "Now there's some questions that you've asked Gohan in the past that he couldn't really answer, like why he and Piccolo train everyday, as well as why Gohan...can fly." Chi-Chi's voice got a bit quiet after the last bit she had said, but cleared her throat only to continue. "It's only fair we tell you; you've been Gohan's friend for some time now, so it's better to tell you sooner, rather then later." I couldn't help myself after I heard Chi-Chi speak, my curiosity only getting bigger and bigger as I spoke.

"Tell me what?" What secret about my best friend was so big that it had to be kept by his mom from me? "...What exactly is it?" At these questions, the room filled silent except for the slight mutters and sounds of the group in front of me, before Gohan's charcoal eyes glanced back at me, scratching the back of his neck; it was habit of his I recognized whenever he would get nervous. He fully turned to me finally, making me feel a bit nervous myself, before he spoke.

"I'm...well, I'm not really human." A confused raise of my eyebrow made him fluster, seeing his nerves get the best of him. "Well, I mean I am a human, but I'm half human. You see, my father isn't really from Earth." That's when I saw the older man behind Gohan, the tall one with the spiky black hair and orange gi, raise his hand to give a small wave of his hand, a grin on his face. I blinked for a couple of moments, looking from Gohan, and then to the man, before it clicked rather quickly.

"Wait, this man's your father?" I asked again just to be sure, looking at the tall man once more. I saw Gohan give a small nod, giving a smile towards the man as the man laughed.

"Yep, the name's Goku; It's nice to meet you Mallory." I gave back a small laugh, as well as a smile, but they were more nervous; I was finally seeing Gohan's dad in front of me, Goku. Gohan had always talked about his dad, that he was a great fighter and could beat anyone, even Piccolo! It was just so strange to see him in person rather then hearing about him that my mind had blanked out for a few moments, before my questions came back in a flash.

"Um, Goku, sir, what did Gohan mean by you're not from Earth?" Goku gave a small smile towards me, which made me feel less nervous almost instantly; his smile was soft, gentle, friendly, it reminded me of Gohan's smile that I always liked to see.

"Well, what Gohan meant is I'm not from Earth, but a different planet far away from here called Planet Vegeta. There, a race known as Saiyans lived on the planet, like me, and another Saiyan named Vegeta!" I could only feel myself nod dumbly towards the man as I listened to his explanation, but it just all seemed a bit 'out there' for me to start believing. I heard him continue on about the planet and how it was destroyed, to what Saiyans could do and how they were much stronger then regular humans. I glanced at Gohan every few minutes to see if he would say anything, but he would stare back at his dad every so often, and then back at me. A few times our eyes would meet before we quickly glanced away from each other, my face, for some reason, feeling a bit warm. I listened to Goku after that, hearing his explanation of his race, to how he ended up here on Earth, and how even met Chi-Chi, to now, with Gohan being half-human and half-Saiyan. After an hour or so of explanations from Goku, I took a breath as I settled into the chair that I had sat in as during Goku's explanation.

"So, since Gohan is half-_Saiyan_," I made sure I had said it right before continuing, "he's able to fly, and do all kinds of other stuff that humans can't do?"

"Exactly, but anyone can learn to fly; I could even teach you if you want!" Goku gave a laugh as he grinned towards me, but a sudden shout from Chi-Chi startled the man, almost making him lose his balance. All I could here was Chi-Chi yelling about how she didn't want me to learn to fly, about what my Aunt would say if I suddenly started to do it around our house. My attention, however, wasn't on them as I glanced back at my best friend who was staring right back at me. All we could hear was the nagging tone of Chi-Chi and the laid back attitude of Goku, but we both gave a small smile towards each other regardless, before we told Goku and Chi-Chi that we would be outside talking.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.:**

* * *

The sky was filled with a plethora of colors as the evening grew brighter and brighter, the day beginning it's end into night. The Son house was quiet after a few hours, as nerves had been calmed and secrets had been told, but on the phone however, a conversation was brewing on the revelations that had happened mere hours before.

"It kind of just happened Luna, I couldn't just lie to your niece." A voice spoke back on the phone that was settled in the Son house, as the figure moved a few pieces of hair away from her face.

"I just wish you would of waited until I got back. I could have been there to help Mallory understand better." The other voice, Luna, held an exhausted tone as she gave a small sigh, before she heard a small laugh from the other line of the phone. "Hm? What's so funny Chi-Chi?"

"Mallory's actually understood most of it, even all of it in fact; she did a lot better then you did when I was forced to tell you everything. Gohan's been really helping her learn everything about this; I think they even got a little closer after this." A small smile graced Chi-Chi's lips as she held the phone, glancing out near the window to see the setting sun, as well as the two children mentioned sitting together underneath a nearby tree, shoulder to shoulder. "They're so cute together Luna, I wish you could see this." A small chuckle came from Luna, hearing Chi-Chi's voice gush over the two friends.

"I wish I could too. I'll be back in half an hour to get Mallory, so don't start dinner without me." Chi-Chi agreed before the two women laughed a bit, before the call ended, the sun's lights hitting the cloud at just the right angle; it was surely a sight to behold.

* * *

"Ok, so you're a...Namekian, right?" Mallory gave a confused hum, trying to remember everything that she had just been told by Goku, and now even more information about Piccolo, from the man himself.

"Yes." Piccolo held an obvious tone of annoyance as he stood with the two children, leaning against the tree that Gohan and Mallory were sitting against. It had taken the girl a few times to try to remember everything that Piccolo told about himself, or rather, what he was willing to tell about himself; it was, however, frustrating when she had to go over the information multiple times with him just to make sure she had gotten everything correctly.

"And you're from the planet Namek, right?" Mallory only received an annoyed grunt, usually meaning a 'yes' from the man nearby, before she gave a small laugh, along with Gohan next to her.

"H-hey, Mallory?" The laughter died down however when Mallory glanced back at Gohan, seeing his black eyes look down at the grass beneath him, a solemn look on his face. She could tell that he was worried, but about what she didn't know.

"...Yeah?" She answered back softly, feeling a soft breeze pass the two as the tree above them rustled lightly, leaves flying off into the wind. The boy next to her shifted in his spot for a few moments, before glancing back at his friend's chocolate brown eyes.

"Um, after everything that my dad, and Piccolo and I told you, do you..." He trailed off after that, swallowing lightly as he fidgeted once more, glancing away from the girl next to him. Mallory gave a confused look towards her friend, watching him get more nervous, making her feel nervous as well; did she do something wrong?

"Do I what?" Mallory asked back softly, still staring back at her friend. He was still quiet, trying to get his thoughts together and less jumbled, when an annoyed grunt brought the attention back to the Namekian behind them, the children's view of the alien hidden by the tree that separated them.

"He wants to know if you still want to be friends." The answer from the Namekian made Gohan freeze, his face blushing lightly, though one that Mallory didn't notice. The girl glanced back in Piccolo's direction for a few moments, her mouth slightly agape, before she turned back to the boy next to her.

"Still be friends?" She was quiet, the tree's leaves continuing to rustle and move against each other, falling and flowing with the current of the evening wind. A few more moments passed, before the girl gave a grin, leaning closer to Gohan. "Of course, dummy! Why wouldn't I still want to be friends with you?" A surprised gasp came from Gohan from the close contact, almost falling on his side in the process, but he steadied himself as he looked back at his friend with wide eyes.

"W-well, I just thought that all that stuff my dad told you, I kind of thought...that maybe you thought I was," he stopped for a few moments, his face flushing, "weird." Gohan whispered the last word, as he scratched the back of his neck, before a chuckle from next to him caused him to turn back to his friend. "Hm? What's so funny?"

"_You,_ silly," Mallory gave another light chuckle, "I don't think you're weird Gohan. All that stuff you can do is actually really cool." A genuine smile graced Mallory's lips as she looked back at the sunset, lolling her head side to side softly. Her smile, however, faded slowly to a thin line, her chocolate-brown eyes gazing at the sunset in front of her, rather then look back at her friend next to her. "To be honest, I thought that after everything, you would think...I was too normal." Her voice was soft, her eyes softening at the sunset that was displayed in front of them, the yellows, pinks, and oranges mixing in the sky to create a serene painting of color.

"I would never think that." Mallory's eyes widened lightly when she heard the voice next to her, turning to have her gaze stare right back into Gohan's, a hint of red dusting his cheeks, as well as his ears. "You're my friend, and you're just as good of a fighter as I am; There's no way I would stop being your friend just cause you can't do the stuff I can." A nervous hand lightly grasped the smaller, softer one next to him as a shy smile graced Gohan's lips. "No matter what, you and I will always be friends." A blink of her eyes was all she could manage as her heart beat just a bit faster, relief washing over her. Mallory gave a grateful smile back at Gohan, finally at ease.

"Thank you Gohan." The two stayed in a peaceful silence as they watched the sunset unfold in front of them, later beginning another discussion about Saiyans and the supposed 'fight' that Gohan would be going on with his father, and another group known as the 'Z-Fighters'. Mallory was worried for Gohan, but at the same time, she knew that he would need to go, to be with his father and to help stop whatever was going to happen in the next three years.

"You gotta promise to teach me to fly though, got it?" Gohan gave a whole-hearted agreement as their hands grasped each others tightly, their fingers laced together; their friendship, from that moment on, would be unbreakable.

* * *

***So, how was my First Person Point of View? Was it ok? Bad? Good? Or the chapter in general? I've always had a bit of difficulty with different points of views, usually just sticking to Third Person Point of View, but I wanted to try something a bit different so readers could directly feel Mallory's thoughts and feelings. I will most likely keep at Third P.O.V just because I'm more used to it, plus First P.O.V gets tiring after a while.**

**I hope it felt that way or projected that way, or else I've completely messed up. Once again, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**REVIEWS****=Love :3**

**Plus, they give me a good look at what you guys think of my story, chapters, what you would like to see more of or less of, and all that good stuff!**

**Until next time!***


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

_Why must school and work be the bane of my existance?! Well, of my Fanfiction-based existance. Anyways, hey! I haven't abaondoned this story, or my others, just real life getting in the way once again. I finally had some time to relax and get some "me" time, and got the sudden urge to update this fic!_

_Now just to let you all know, I was writing this chapter for the last two-three monthes or so, but with work, school coming back, and with writer's block, this stayed in my flash drive for a long time, collecting digital dust. But now I updated, and I promise I'm gonna be typing more of this in the future!_

_Now without further ado, let's get to the chapter,_ **"The Calm Before the Storm"**.

***Once again, disclaimer, none of the properties such as DBZ or Sailor Moon belong to me, just my OC!***

* * *

A frown was plastered on the lips of the young brown-haired girl, Mallory Moto, now at the budding age of ten years old. The three years that had passed had been filled with long periods of tedious studying for herself, but the efforts that Gohan and the others had been dedicated to were finally going to pay off in the face of the so called androids that would appear tomorrow. Gohan and his father would team up with their friends to fight off the threat that could destroy the world and kill everyone they knew and cared about, and the boy was eager to use his new found power to stop the threat from ever coming, no matter what.

And that's what scared Mallory the most.

Over the past two years, her and Gohan's friendship had become much closer, their bond much stronger since that fateful day he told her his family's secret. The two were inseparable, always helping each other when they needed advice, or when either of them had issues that they didn't feel comfortable talking to with their parents. They were there for each other, no matter what; that is until the third year. With the threat of the androids drawing closer by the day, Gohan had to make the decision of seeing Mallory less often. It wasn't as if they never saw each other, it's just that their usual times to meet and talk had shortened drastically, practically to the point to where her training with the men was postponed indefinitely, much to her annoyance. She understood why of course, they needed all the time they could to train at their full strength, and it wouldn't exactly help going against a weaker opponent like herself. The only times she could talk to Gohan, in the end, were during his short breaks, or when Mallory left the Son house once her Aunt had returned from work. It was something the two had grown accustomed to, despite the slight hinderance on their friendship, but it did allow Mallory to focus more on her studies, which her Aunt Luna was eagerly acceptable with.

However, one other occurrence had surfaced over the past three years involving the young girl, one that had put the Mallory in some sort of...something, whenever she was around her friend.

It had all started with a comment from Chi-Chi one day, with her simply saying that both Mallory and Gohan were the best of friends. It was normal at first, but she went on further to joke around with the two, saying that they would make a cute couple, along with a laugh from Goku. It had been an embarrassing moment for the two, mostly for Gohan, but from that night on the young girl had difficulties hanging out with her best friend like she was used to. A simple glance in his direction, an accidental touch of hands; even their talks became more awkward and shy to Mallory after the thought of having feelings for her best friend. She noticed the strange bubbly feeling in her gut whenever she watched him training, her heart fluttering ever so slightly as she became more self-conscious on how she looked; it was all so new and strange to her that she didn't know what to say to Gohan whenever he noticed her acting this way, usually staying silent or brushing off the fact to go on some other less important topic.

A small huff came from Mallory as her feet shuffled against the wooden floor beneath her, trying to rid the thoughts from her brain. She had been staring down at a simple math problem for the past twenty minutes, her mind only continuing to concentrate on the worries she had for her friend, and the strange feelings she got from him as well. Giving a sigh, she set her pencil down as her eyes downcast to her hands resting in her lap, a frown adorning her lips.

"What's gotten into me?" She asked herself quietly, her hands still, almost lifeless.

"You working hard Mallory?" The small girl's head turned when she heard the familiar voice, seeing a smiling Chi-Chi with a basket of clothes in her hands. Mallory's eyes still held the crestfallen look, but she gave a small nod, turning back in her seat to stare back blankly at the book in front of her.

"...Yeah." The older woman's hands on the basket loosened slightly when she heard the young girl's answer, Chi-Chi's smile soon falling to a thin line; she could tell that Mallory had a lot on her mind, so much that she couldn't even concentrate. Setting the basket down nearby, she walked over to her slowly, gently resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, as Mallory turned to look at Chi-Chi in slight surprise.

"Come on, you should take a break." Chi-Chi gave Mallory a small pat on her shoulder once more, signaling the small girl to get from her seat. Hesitant, Mallory slowly got up from her seat as Chi-Chi led her towards the living room couch, the ten year old sitting down silently. She began to rub the back of her neck nervously, a habit she picked up from Gohan, as Chi-Chi sat down next to her. For the first few moments, it was silent, the two sitting comfortably as small shouts and grunts could be heard from outside; Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku were all still training outside, harder and more concentrated then ever. Mallory's hands fidgeted lightly in her lap, her left hand lightly thumbing her fingers on her right hand as she continued to stay silent.

"What's on your mind Mallory?" Her small hands abruptly ceased their previous action as Mallory's eyes glanced towards the woman next to her, her question lingering in her eardrums. She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing that Chi-Chi most likely noticed the action.

"...I've just been thinking about Gohan is all." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Chi-Chi could hear the girl's sentiment towards her son.

"Thinking about him?" A simple nod came back from the girl. "How so?"

"Well," Mallory's eyes downcast to her lap, "I just get scared that Gohan's gonna be fighting those androids, and..." Her words drifted to silence as she spoke, her hands beginning to tighten lightly at the end, as Chi-Chi noticed.

"You're scared for Gohan, afraid that he won't come back." Mallory's downcast gaze turned to Chi-Chi when she noticed the woman's words were not a question, but a statement. The older woman stared off towards the window as she could see her son and husband training in the distant, a small hint of a smile on her face as she gave a heavy sigh. "I've had that same thought in my mind for the past three years, believe me. All I've ever wanted for Gohan was to become a scholar and get an eduction for himself, but now he's put in this position where he has to fight alongside his father and friends to keep the world safe," Mallory blinked towards Chi-Chi as she listened, seeing Chi-Chi's eyes almost sparkle with optimism, "No matter how much I want Gohan to stay with me and study hard and be safe, I know that I can't keep him from wanting to help the people he cares about. Fighting alongside his father and stopping those androids is what he wants to do, and I just have to accept that, even if I don't want to." Chi-Chi gave a small sigh as she looked towards Mallory, the smile still on her lips as she pat the young girl's head affectionately. "Gohan will be alright, I know it. He's strong and brave, and if he's his father's son, then he'll get through anything." Mallory simply stayed quiet, feeling Chi-Chi's hand rest on top of her head as she gave a small nod, a small hint of a smile coming on to her lips as well.

"Thanks Chi-Chi." A small chuckle came from the older woman as she got back to her feet, her hands grasping the basket that she had previously set on the table nearby.

"You know," Mallory turned shortly after getting to her feet to look back at the woman near her, "If you're up to it, you should tell Gohan what you told me; I'm sure he would love to know that you care so much about him." As Chi-Chi gave one final smile and returned to washing the clothes, Mallory could only stay quiet, standing next to the couch she previously sat in. Would Gohan be happy to hear that?

"There's only one way to know." Mallory muttered to herself lightly, as her brown eyes glanced towards the window nearby, hearing the grunts and yells of Goku, Gohan and Piccolo continue their training; she would tell him once dinner was ready.

* * *

Hours and hours passed, and day soon turned into a starry night as the sounds of harsh training had ceased for the time being; instead, sounds of growling stomachs took its place. Groups of food were set at the table as everyone dug into what they wanted, with most of the food being gone in moments due to the fast eating habits of both Goku and Gohan; like father, like son, the twos appetites were evenly matched in every way, shape, and form. It was only around the time after the dishes were done however, that both Chi-Chi and Luna agreed to let Mallory sleep over at the Son House; due to the circumstances of the next day, both woman only saw it fitting to let the two close friends have as much time together as possible. The two children now sat next to each other outside, leaning against the tree nearby the training grounds as they stared out into the night. Mallory's brown eyes only continued to gaze at the soft glow of the moon above the two, as Gohan glanced back at his friend, before glancing up at the moon as well, his mouth frowning lightly in confusion.

"So, how come you're always staring at the moon again?" It was a question that Mallory was asked multiple times before by Gohan, ever since the two had met. The brown-haired girl next to him only blinked lightly, her gaze leaving the moon to look back into Gohan's eyes, before giving a small hum, head tilted slightly in thought.

"Well, I think the first time I told you was because of the story that Aunt Luna always used to tell me every night when I was younger, the one about the princess from the moon."

"Oh yeah," Gohan gave a small nod of his head as he began to remember, "the queen sent the princess here to be reborn so she'd be safe or something." Mallory gave another nod, before her gaze returned to the bright beacon in the night sky. "How do you know if it's true or not?"

"Cause...I just know." Mallory said back softly, looking back at Gohan with a bit of a smile laughing. "What you don't believe your best friend?"

"N-no of course I do! I mean-" Another laugh came from the girl's lips as she nudged Gohan playfully, the boy smiling back in return, the two then chuckling together, before they both stopped, a shot of light shooting across the night sky making them go silent, before Gohan gave a grin. "Woah, a shooting star!" More began to fly across the starry night sky, the children silent as they watched the display above them. No mater how beautiful the sky was however, Mallory couldn't get the thoughts of her head, the fears she held back from saying these past few weeks from Gohan. She gave a small frown, swallowing lightly as she turned her gaze to the boy next to her, nervously coughing to get his attention.

"Hey, Gohan?" The boy turned form the shooting stars, his dark eyes glancing to look back to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah?" Mallory clamored up suddenly, nervously scratching the back of her neck, a habit she got form the boy next to her.

"Um, it's about...tomorrow." She could tell the boy's demeanor had changed, his shoulders slumped as his smile had ceased from his beaming face, a thin line replacing it. "I know that you and your dad, and Piccolo are all going to fight the androids, and it's gonna be really dangerous." She gave a sigh, the young girl trying to figure out her words, put together a sentence that would explain what she basically felt for these past agonizing weeks, waiting for the inevitable to happen. "I...I know I can't go, 'cause I'm not strong enough like you guys, but-"

"That's not it." The small girl blinked when she was cut off, looking towards the boy next to her, whose gaze had turned from her, trying to get his thoughts together. His hands fiddled in his lap, his fingers lacing together only to detach from one another, before starting over again. "I mean, you've trained so hard, and we could use all the help we could get with how strong these androids are, but..." His head finally turned, allowing his dark eyes to look back into her brown ones; she could see it, if only briefly, the conflicted thoughts in his mind. "I just want you to be safe."

"Safe? But I can handle myself, I know how to fight." Mallory could only give a confused look towards her friend, to which he gave a shake of his head.

"You know how to fight but...not like we can. These androids are gonna be really tough to beat, and if what my dad said was true about them, then they won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to beat us." The air around them was still, the only sound around them being a slight wind brushing against them, causing the tree branches to whistle and creak above them, the night sky suddenly dark and cloudy.

"...Whatever it takes?" The words left the girl's mouth, her gaze towards her best friend, as the words started to sink in. They were going to risk their lives to fight off these androids; her best friend was going to risk _his_ life, to keep the city safe, to keep his mother safe, to keep _her_ safe. Her knees scooted closer to her chest, as her hands fearfully clawed at the crisp grass below her, causing her knuckles to go white. "Don't go." The statement was sudden, Mallory's voice was soft, but the faint whimper in her voice signaled Gohan of his friend's distress.

"Mallory...you know I can't-" His words caught in his throat however when he watched his friend, her smaller hands grasping one of his own, her grip weak; all he could feel were the small trembles of her body, as her gaze was cast downward.

"...I know." Her voice was still soft, sniffling lightly but she didn't dare cry. "I'm just scared you...won't come back." Her gaze finally tore from the ground below her, her eyes looking back into Gohan's black ones. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

"You won't." Mallory's nervous look changed to one of surprise in an instant when she heard Gohan suddenly answer, feeling something warm against her still trembling hands; his own hand, over hers comfortingly. It eased her, ever so slightly, and after a few moments of feeling the warmth of her friend's hand, her trembles soon dissipated as well. A reassuring smile soon graced Gohan's face, "I'll be back in no time with Piccolo and my dad with the androids long gone!" His smile soon turned into a grin, a laugh following as his friend could only give a small nod, a small smile of her own soon forming on her face. Even as he said that though, Gohan wasn't completely sure he would be able to beat the androids with Piccolo and his father, and deep down, Mallory knew that too.

* * *

The two, after their long talk, headed back to Gohan's house, where the two friends were situated in Gohan's room, the crickets' chirping and the moons' bright light signaling the time for sleep.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Mallory asked softly, careful not to disturb Gohan's parents, her arms holding a fluffy pillow against her chest tightly as she watched Gohan set up his bed neatly.

"Of course! I'm not gonna let my best friend sleep on the floor; besides, I have a blanket and some pillows too so I won't be cold or anything." Once Gohan had properly set the sheets and blankets for the night, he gave a grin towards Mallory, before crawling to his knees to get comfortable in his own makeshift bed on the ground, consisting of a blanket on the floor, with one pillow, and another blanket to put over himself. Pulling the soft blanket over him, the boy looked back at his female friend with another smile, "See? It's perfect!" With a slightly hesitant nod of her head, Mallory made her way to Gohan's bed, climbing up carefully, the springs squeaking lightly from the sudden weight pushing against it. In no time Mallory had situated herself under the covers of Gohan's bed as well, looking towards the boy quietly. "Good night Mallory." Gohan said softly, his smile becoming smaller before the boy gave a quick yawn, slouching into the covers and getting comfortable, before he rest his head against his pillow for a good nights rest.

"...Good night." Mallory's own voice was soft once more, timid in nature once she saw that Gohan had gone fast asleep in a few moments time. Taking a small breath, she sunk under the covers of her bed, her head softly resting against the pillow she had been grasping moments earlier. Breathing softly, and with the moonlight shining over the two, her eyelids closed slowly, before she as well, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_No, Gohan!"_

"_He's too strong, there's no way Gohan will be able to beat him; it's the end!"_

The chill night air was suddenly occupied by sudden gasps of breath, as Mallory Moto tossed and turned in the sheets of her bed, eyes shut tightly from a sudden night terror. Her hands grasped the sheets around her tightly, legs squirming as the boy below her was blissfully unaware of the girl's sudden nightmare. However, the young girl herself was unaware of the familiar crescent moon shaped mark above her forehead, faintly glowing in the dark room.

"_Gohan can't be beaten, he's Goku's son!"_

"_No, my baby boy; he can't be gone, he can't!"_

Muffled voices rang through Mallory's ears as she muttered incoherent words, eyes stinging with tears until with a gasp, she awoke, sitting up in an instant. The glowing from the mark above her forehead had vanished in the instant she came to, but the memories of the nightmare still plagued her. Taking pants of breath to recover, Mallory could only scan her surroundings with tear stained eyes, a few of them slipping down her cheek as she hastily wiped them; she was still in Gohan's bedroom, with said friend still down below on the floor, unaware of what had occurred. That nightmare she just had however, felt so real. She could hear the voices of people she knew, Chi-Chi, The Ox King, even her Aunt Luna; they were talking as if Gohan had lost a battle...and more than just that. Wiping her face of any extra tears she took a few more breathes, slower this time, as her gaze fell on Gohan below.

"_He's ok...Gohan'll be ok."_ She could only repeat this phrase in her head, her hands weakly holding the blankets that covered her moments before. Suddenly noticing the blinking of red numbers reading "12:25" on Gohan's nightstand, Mallory rubbed her eyes, but her heart still pounded in her chest; she couldn't get to sleep after what she had just been through moments before. Glancing back at her friend, she quietly slid out of the covers of her bed to kneel beside Gohan, seeing him sleeping on his side, away from her. Hesitant at first, her hand moved towards Gohan's shoulder to wake the boy up, but she stopped shy of a few inches, suddenly rethinking her choice; she shouldn't wake him up, considering the circumstances of what would be happening. Shaking her head, she took her hand away and began to move to her feet to get back to the bed, but stopped when she suddenly heard the stirring of a body next to her, only to glance back to see Gohan, tiredly looking her way.

"M-Mallory?" Gohan's voice was tired and strained, slightly sore from his throat being dry, his dark eyes locked on his friend. "Something wrong?"

"I..." Her voice was soft, as she remembered that just a few doors down Chi-Chi and Goku were fast asleep. "No, I...just had a nightmare is all." Her hands went towards her chest, fingers lacing and unlacing like she saw Gohan do earlier that very night. "I was just wondering if I could..." She trailed off however, causing the blacked haired boy to look back, confused.

"Could what?" Gohan put his elbows below him, lifting himself up lightly to allow him to get a better view of his friend, as she watched her nervously play with her fingers.

"If I could...sleep next to you?" The nightmare, or whatever it was, terrified her, right to her core. She noticed his silence, and shook her head in apology, "I-I'm sorry for waking you up. I'll just-"

"No, it's ok." Mallory's head perked up when she heard Gohan's sore voice, watching him scoot over slightly to allow her some room. "Come on in." Hastily giving a nod, the self-conscious girl grabbed the pillow from the bed as she laid down next to Gohan, however making sure the two had a bit of space between them, as the blanket surrounded both of the children. "That better?" Giving another one of her shy nods, Gohan gave a weary smile, before quietly whispering, "So, what was the nightmare about?"

"..." Silent at first, Mallory's brown eyes glanced away from her friend's gaze, her body turning towards Gohan however. "It...I didn't see anything, but I heard Chi-Chi, and the Ox King, and my Aunt; they all just kept saying stuff about you, that you had lost a battle, and that..." She swallowed, unable to say the remaining words she could only think, but the look Gohan gave her proved to her that he understood, if only for a brief moment. She blinked, a small gasp escaping her lips, when she felt a warmth in her own hand, seeing Gohans' grasp hers lightly, lacing their hands together softly.

"I told you before, I'm going to come back, with my dad and everyone, ok?" Giving a small smile, her gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance. "What kind of best friend would I be if I left and never came back?" The two only continued to mutter over promises of staying friends, over their worries and their support for one another, until they both passed out from exhaustion, both still grasping each other's hands.

* * *

"Gohan! It's almost time, hurry!" Morning had soon come an Chi-Chi had been anxious all morning, cooking all kinds of dishes for Gohan and Goku for breakfast, which the two hastily ate. The two would be setting off momentarily to fight the androids, along with their friends Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien, who would meet them at their destination.

"I'm coming dad!" After hastily getting dressed and ready, Gohan made his way out of the house, seeing both of his parents waiting for him, as well as Mallory, who a smile on her face, however a forced one in hind sight.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Chi-Chi asked cautiously, her tone a motherly concerned one, as always. Giving a nod of his head, and a small smile, Gohan could only beam with pride.

"I am; I'll be careful mom, I'll have everyone with me, dad included!" His mother could only give a nod of encouragement, but she was still worried all the same, just like Mallory, who watched Gohan give off bouts of determination. Taking a step forward, Mallory quickly hugged her friend, wrapping her arms around him which almost made the boy stumble, but he caught himself in time, allowing himself to hug his female friend back.

"Come back safe." She whispered to him, her eyes closed in what seemed to be a silent prayer for herself, and for Gohan. Her grip loosened on her friend, as slowly as she could, before she unwillingly pulled away from him, eyes never losing the slight hint of fear that she still held.

"I will, promise." Gohan's voice was filled with determination, Mallory could hear it, as his grip came to her hand, once again squeezing them in reassurance, before they parted. Watching as his form lifted into the sky like she saw so many times before, Gohan and his father flew off towards their destination, but not before Gohan gave his friend one final wave good-bye, before they sped off towards their intended goal they'd trained for.

"I hope they come back soon." Chi-Chi said aloud, her hands grasped to her chest closely as her gaze watched the two men fly off into the blue sky above them.

"Me too." Mallory could only say back, her voice soft, her own gaze watching the same sight, the streaks of her friends energy clear as day to her. Her hands still tingled from the warmth Gohan's hand gave her, and she hoped she would be able to feel it again soon. She would wait for her friends' safe return, even if it killed her.

* * *

_Yeah, I finished this chapter! I did add some more scenes regarding Mallory's ongoing powers, still dormant for now but they may show up again very soon, in a certain battle with a certain antagonist..._

_ Any thoughts? Concerns? Questions? _

_If you have any feel free to PM me or just ask in a review and I'll answer you!_

_See you in the next chapter!_


	5. No Longer Helpless, and a New Threat?

_It feels like these chpters are getting harder and harder to make longer! Sorry for the short chapter guys, I'm trying to spread everything out nice and evenly for chapters sake so I don't end up putting too much in one go, otherwise it feels all cluttered and stuff, you know?_

_Anyways, I'm probably going to either strat writing or brainstorming the next chapter tonight, so i may have another update fairly soon! I hope you all patiently await it!_

_Now, onto the next chapter,_ **"No Longer Helpless."**

* * *

It was a sudden rush of desperation and panic when the sudden arrival of an injured Goku came only a few days later, much to the horror of Chi-Chi and Mallory.

"Hurry Yamcha, get him to the room! Mallory, get wash cloths and water!" The ten year old girl jumped by the sudden action, but gave a hesitant nod, quickly running to her feet from her seat on the couch nearby to run to the kitchen, her heart beating faster then ever before. Quickly grabbing a stool she got to the cabinets to grab a bowl, filling it with cold water before grabbing wash cloths nearby, adrenaline rushing through her as she ran back to the spare room of the house, where Chi-Chi, Yamcha, and the Ox King would be.

"Goku, please be ok!" Chi-Chi's sobs could be heard from the doorway of the room when Mallory rushed in, after seeing Yamcha give the injured Saiyan a pill; the medicine that Goku had been given by the mysterious man he and the other Z-Fighters had met three years ago. "Oh, Mallory thank you!" Snatching the bowl of water and wash cloths from the girl, Chi-Chi got to work immeadeatily, wiping off the dirt and blood from Goku's body, her hands visibly shaking every time as her father, the Ox King, could only give her pats and hugs of support, watching in silence. Mallory stayed in the corner of the room, her eyes only watching the scene before her own eyes; what had happened? They had trained so hard, for three years, and only after a few days after both Goku and Gohan had left, Goku was back, in the worst shape she has ever seen him. A small sigh left the room as Mallory's attention turned towards the somewhat injured Yamcha, who had walked out of the room quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as he left the house in silence.

"Yamcha!" Mallory called his name desperately, following the male outside of the Son house, looking towards his injured state, then back to the house, where Goku lay in bed, injured and in pain. "What happened to Goku? I thought you guys were going to beat the Androids?"

"Yeah...we planned on that." Yamcha said back weakly, looking down towards the grass below him, wincing slightly from his own injuries he had sustained from the Androids. "We got there, and they showed up, but...they were a lot stronger then we thought they were. Goku...didn't stand a chance against them."

"B-But what about everyone else? Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan! Are they ok? Where are they?" The ten year old kept spouting out questions, her face showing only fear and worry for her other friends; did they not make it? Were they ok?

"H-Hey, calm down," Yamcha gave a reassuring look towards the girl, "the others are fine. The Androids left after I took Goku away, and from what I could tell when I left, they have that other guy with them now; I think his name was Trunks." Mallory gave a small sigh of relief, her nerves still on high, but at least she knew that the others were safe, and not as hurt as Goku was.

"So...what do we do now?" It was the only other question that could come to Mallory's mind, as the male in front of her could only give another tired sigh, rubbing his neck in thought.

"We wait for Goku to get better." Being the only answer he could give the girl, Yamcha looked back in the direction he came from. "You'll stay here and help Chi-Chi, right?"

"Yeah." Mallory simply said back softly, giving a small nod to the male. Giving another reassuring look, the Z-Fighter solemnly walked back into the Son House, intent on helping Chi-Chi and her husband get better, it being the only thing the male could do at this time. Mallory's brown eyes watched the man until he was no longer in sight, as she could hear the soft sobbing of Chi-Chi from the house nearby, as her hands clenched tightly, knuckles turning white.

"_I can't just sit here anymore."_ Mallory angrily thought, frustrated beyond belief. She shook her head in resolve, her brown eyes holding anger in them, as well as another feeling; determination. _"The others are fighting off the Androids while I'm just waiting all helpless."_ Her gaze stayed on the house, hearing Chi-Chi cry over the state of her husband; she would help Chi-Chi, she would help Goku get better, and all the while she'd continue her training on her own, and get stronger. She quickly ran back into the house, grabbing supplies o help Chi-Chi take care of Goku; she was determined to get stronger, and she would do anything to help the Z-Fighters, no matter the task.

* * *

"_Ha!"_

It had been three days, and there had still been no words from the other Z-Fighters since Yamcha had arrived. Goku was still recovering, with Chi-Chi's love and care, while the Ox King and Yamcha helped his daughter with anything she needed. However outside, Mallory was out by herself, training harder then ever before.

"_Hyaa!"_

Kicks and punches were aimed at the blanket covered tree trunk in front of her, heavy breaths circulating through the air around her as sweat poured from forehead. She had been training every waking moment, doing whatever she could to prepare for whatever came their way. She was more determined then ever, she was going to help the others any way she could. So far she'd practiced her flying, as well as her kicks and punches, but had yet to fully form an energy ball like she had seen Gohan and Goku do time and time again. Despite her efforts, her body was starting to give out on her, fatigue setting in indefinitely as her muscles ached and stomach growled. Mallory hadn't been eating as well as she should, and her Aunt had stopped going to work after hearing of the attacks by the Androids over by nearby towns and cities, resulting with Luna staying with the Son family to help, especially with her niece.

"Mallory, come inside, it's time for you to eat!" Luna called out to the girl, watching her stop her training momentarily only to stare back at her, before giving an exhausted nod, walking over to the house before finally slouching in one of the kitchen chairs, giving a few pants of breath. "You can't keep over working yourself like that." Luna scolded lightly, handing the girl a bowl of rice, as well as some grilled chicken and tempura.

"I know," Mallory trailed off, starting to eat the freshly cooked food, glancing at her Aunt. "but if I don't train, how am I going to help the others?"

"I told you before, you're not going out there to fight those...things. I'm not letting my only niece go out there just to get killed." Taking a breath, she looked towards Mallory worriedly, patting the girl's head lightly. "As much as you want to, Gohan and the others know what they're doing. What Chi-Chi has told me about them is that they've done this sort of thing before, and I know for a fact that none of them would want to see you get hurt. Helping Goku is just as important, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Mallory said softly, giving a small nod in return. It was true, helping Goku get better was one of the most important things, as said by Yamcha himself, but Mallory couldn't just sit there in the house everyday, waiting for the others to get back, for Gohan to come back. "I just want Gohan to be ok..."

"We all do." Luna said softly, giving her niece a soft hug, which the small girl returned, "He'll be back in no time, I promise. He's a tough kid, he'll come back as soon as you know it." Getting to her feet, Luna walked back into the kitchen to prepare food for the Ox King and Chi-Chi, who were still in the room watching over Goku, as Mallory simply stayed silent, eating her dinner by herself.

Why did waiting have to be so hard?

* * *

The next day was a sudden surprise to the residents of the Son house, when word had finally come of the whereabouts of the other Z-Fighters.

"Make sure you don't tilt the stretcher or else he could fall."

"Luna, can you go and get the extra pillows from the closet?"

Words came flying across the house as Mallory simply waited outside, her brown hair tied into a ponytail as she watched the blue sky above her; in a few moments, Krillin and Gohan would arrive via Capsule Corp. aircraft to pick up Goku and the others to take them to Kame House, a hideaway and home of one of Goku's original trainers, Master Roshi.

Finally, Gohan would be back after no word from him, and it couldn't have come sooner.

A grin suddenly appeared on the girl's face, as she saw an object above high in the sky, hearing it's engines roar, the wind picking up slightly as leaves flew off in the distance.

"They're here!" Mallory yelled out to the others inside the house, as the trees and bushes rustled frantically from the engines of the craft, landing nearby the house in a perfect landing. Her grin, the first in a long time, beamed brightly like a ray of sunshine as she ran over to the aircraft. The doors opened, and a familiar half-Saiyan boy appeared, much to the relief of Mallory.

"Mallory, you-" Gohan was suddenly caught however when said best friend jumped towards him, arms wrapped around him in the tightest hug she could muster, nearly making the boy fall to the ground, but he caught himself just in time.

"You're ok." Her voice was surprisingly soft, her hug going softer once she knew he wouldn't disappear in an instant, as Gohan gave a small laugh, hugging his friend back.

"Told you I'd be back in no time." The two finally parted, as the friends both gave smiles, before the rest of the adults came out, with Chi-Chi nearly crushing her son in a hug as well, which he complained a bit about, but not much. After the reunion, the adults slowly helped carry Goku into the aircraft, as Chi-Chi, Ox King, Yamcha Krillin, and Gohan all got into the aircraft, as Mallory watched from a few feet away, her Aunt next to her.

"No matter what happens, I want you to be safe, alright?" Mallory glanced up at her Aunt, who looked back down at her with a reassuring smile, to which the ten year old gave one back.

"I will, I promise." Much to her confusion, she watched as Luna began to walk forward until she made her way into the aircraft, as Gohan appeared near the entrance, eyes locked on to Mallory's.

"Are you coming?" He called towards his friend, a smile gracing his face as Mallory blinked a few times, before a grin appeared on her face as well, giving a frantic nod.

"Of course!" With a hop in her step, Mallory made her way to the aircraft, climbing in with the help of Gohan, before the door sealed. The aircraft made it's way into the air, before shooting off towards the direction of Kame House, where they would hide out for the time being until Goku could finally recover.

* * *

"_Hyaa!"_ Yells and grunts were heard outside of Kame House, as both Gohan and Mallory trained together; after a brief scare from a news broadcast, Trunks and Krillin had gone off to find out what exactly the issue was in Gingertown, while Trunks ordered Gohan to stay at Kame House in case the Androids were to show up, much to the boy's protest to join the two.

"You think they'll come here?" Mallory's voice was rushed and panting, but she asked the question regardless, as the two children continued their furious dance of kicks and punches, using their time to the best of their ability; even as they trained, they kept a watchful eye out for any danger, of the Androids. A grunt came from Gohan, who quickly blocked a side kick from his friend, growling lightly from the shock of the force she had created from the kick; she had gotten stronger since they had last trained together.

"I don't...think so!" Pushing against her Gohan was able to get away from the attack, jumping a few feet away, taking a few breaths and calling for a time out for the next few moments, which Mallory gave a belated breath, falling to her back against the grass below her in content. Gohan did the same, his dark eyes looking up at the blue, cloudless sky above him. "I mean, they don't know where we are. Trunks and I didn't fly here that fast using our ki, so they wouldn't have been able to detect us."

"That's true..." Mallory trailed off lightly, her breathing back to normal as she gave a sigh. The two had been training for hours, bored and waiting, but it was all they could do until Goku got better. "Come on, let's go back inside. I'm pretty sure your mom or my Aunt will call us any minute now anyways." Sitting up and getting to her feet, the ten year old girl gave her friend a hand, the boy giving a small 'thanks', before getting to his feet as well, thanks to her help.

"Maybe my dad's finally feeling better." Gohan said back with a small smile, before his attention was turned towards something in the sky; a person, flying towards the Kame House.

"Hey, it's Krillin!" Mallory exclaimed, seeing the male, by himself; where had Trunks gone? "Krillin, over here!" Mallory waved her arms towards the male, the two children stepping back a bit when the Z-Fighter landed right in front of them.

"You guys ok? The Androids didn't show up, did they?"

"Nope, it's all good here." Gohan said back, looking towards the man. "What happened at Gingertown? Was it the Androids?" Krillin could only stay silent as his expression turned serious, looking towards the two as he only gave a shake of his head.

"No, it wasn't them. I think it'd be better if we went inside; I've got some stuff that everyone's gonna need to hear." Both Gohan and Mallory's gazes turned to each other, their previously calm expressions turning to one of worry.

If it wasn't the Androids in Gingertown, then what was it?

* * *

_I think you all know what the big news is...it's Cell!_

_I'm hoping I can try to get my chapters with a good enough length and get the story moving along. From here on I'm going to try to plan out these chapters carefully so they don't seem too rushed or slow, because I definately don't want that!_

_Also, I used a character creator to help give appearances for my OC, but Fanfiction has been having trouble with it. Hopefully the link shows up; if not, just PM me and I'll send you guys a link from there!_

_(Just add the "http" at the front of the link, as well as a "." between the "c" and the "k"!)_

**flickr/p/zwjgN5**

_Until the next chapter, peace!_


End file.
